Hagrids Wife
by The-Foolish-Slave
Summary: George thinks about Hagrid's wife, after seeing him visit her gravestone, and viewing some Pensive Memories.


Hagrid's Wife. 

It has been three years since Harry had defeated Voldamort and the war ended. I walked through the grave yard with flowers for the dead. So much white looked so dreadful. I walked just thinking and reflecting until I noticed I was no longer the only one here. Hagrid was here too, in an older part of the cemetery.

I watched as Hagrid stood next to a grave stone. His beard neatly trimmed, and wearing what looked like a muggle suit. Clean and pressed. The half-giant caressed the stone lovingly. "I miss ya Sherrie, The wars over now, Yer garden helped a lot, and yer herbs too. Happy Anniversary Love. I know yer taken care of our little girl up there. I don got much ter say, ne'er did. Fang is getting older, and he will be coming to ya soon." He laid a blue and red rose bouquet on the tomb stone. After he left I walked to the grave stone, and read it. The Hufflepuff house symbol shown proudly against the White Marble, I smiled softly. Hagrid would have been well matched with a Hufflepuff.

Sherrie Jones

1960 February 16th – 1988 July 24th

Daughter, Mother, Wife

Hagrid was married, he had a wife? He had a child? It made sense in a way, not much is honestly known about Hagrid's personal life. The half giant was a big softy with a passion for dangerous creatures, he was the grounds keeper, and drinking buddy of professor Snape oddly enough. I said a soft prayer to the person who loved Hagrid. She seemed like she would be a very kind and special person.

A few weeks later Hagrid had passed away in his hut near the forest he had found a tunnel that lead to the rotting basilisk corps in the chamber of secrets. He had gotten venom on his hands and it had been poisoning him for weeks. He knew it was coming, the staff, and students had no Idea. With Fred gone I had gotten closer to him it was just a casual friendship.

He had a gift laid out on the table. It was full of potions ingredients rare and common that he had apparently been collecting for years addressed to professor Snape.

An envelope with the names of his contacts was left along with the animals they cared for. The next was a pensive that had no name and no note. He had been looking at it when he passed. I couldn't help myself and looked inside.

_  
"Hagrid!" Squealed a small burnet hufflepuff as she tackled him in a hug. Hagrid looked down and picked her up in a hug. Tears ran down he face as she hugged his neck. "I have been so worried! What are you doing here? You got expelled! And and" she sobbed into his shirt. "Sherrie." he lifted her up and cradled her in his arm. The couple stood and comforted each other outside the castle. "I was disowned because I defended you…" He held her in a protective way She snuggled closer to him, relived that he was okay. "Professor Dumbledore got me the job as the grounds keeper. Even gave me a little hut too." His large hand was wiping her tears away gently. "I was so scared, and worried." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "No need to worry bout me." He carried her to the great hall. "I'll come and see you when I can, and I want you to do the best in yer classes. Now off to the feast with ya." She smiled and walked through the doors. _

_Sherrie ran down the hill that led to Hagrid's hut, with a huge smile on her face. "Hagrid! Hagrid!" he came out of the hut, and opened his arms to her. "Yer back!" She kissed him. "Yup, and I have my Herboligy mastery!"She kissed him again. " and I got a job here as the kitchens gardener, and I love you." _

_Sherrie stood on one of Hagrid's chairs stirring the beef stew. Humming softly as she levitated the vegetables over and dropped them in. It was snowing outside but the hut was warm the door opened and her husband walked in. A gust of cold wind blew against Sherry. "Hey! That's cold! Shut the door!" Chuckling softly he did. "How were the cows?" "Good. Got em all inside before the snow fell." He picked her up. "Hey your arms are cold!" She hugged him any way. She watched him change through the open bath room door. His broad shoulders were still tanned, muscles that could restrain a hippogriff, relaxed in the warm air. He walked back in only his pants. "Dinner will be ready soon." He made a noise of observation and lay on the bed, relaxing after the hard work he had been doing. Silently she walked over to him. Smirking she crawled up next to him, feeling small even though she had grown to a few more inches, and was of normal height, and taking care not to jostle the bed. She kissed him deeply, nipping at his lip, he pulled her on to his lap. Feeling him harden underneath her she smirked. "I think dinner can wait." _

_Hagrid paced outside the infirmary, his daughter was being born, and he was banned from the room. "Sherrie come on one more push! Your almost done." Severus flinched at the scream of pain. "I CAN'T JUST GET HER OUT! GOD DAMN IT HAGRID I AM NEVER GOING TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU AGAIN! AHHHHH!" "I would hate to be you right now Hagrid." Severus took his friend by the arm leading him to the kitchens. "She will be fine you know? It's normal to have pain, and such. Your no use to her all worried, and tired. Let us get some food from the kitchen. Poppy will take good care of her."_

_Hagrid walked over and kissed his wife on the forehead. "I'm sorry I got ere late Love." Poppy came over with a pink bundled infant, handing the baby to sherry, she wished the couple good night. "Oh…She's beautiful!" There little girls was perfect, She had her mother's blue eyes, and Hagrid's dark hair. They watched her eyes open and close then watched her eat. "I love you." "And I you." "Ginger Mary Jones you've got yer pop around your finger already" Hagrid murmured softly glancing at his wife's face. "Yer mum's too." _

_Sherrie and Hagrid stood at the grave marker Sudden Infant Death Syndrome that was what had taken their little girl away. They mourned together. Tracing the name on the tombstone, his wife said "At least it was not the war that stole our baby away." He held her close as she cried. _

_Sherrie was losing blood fast, the cutting curse had gotten her good. "Sherrie…" Hagrid said holding his wife close. He had just dropped her off for the evening she was supposed to be safe. She had been invited to visit the longbottoms and newborn baby Neville a while ago. Death eaters were not supposed to have shown up. She was fading fast. "Hagrid? Is everyone okay?" He sobbed and said yes, even though only Neville was. "I love you Hagrid. Take care of Fang, and my garden Love. I will take care of Ginger." Her eyes grew lifeless as he said he would, and how he loved her too saying not to go. Later the arurors managed to figure out what had happened, Knowing that Sherrie only knew basic dueling Mr. Longbottom yelled for her to take Neville and go upstairs. She managed to hide Neville away and put a sleeping charm on him, so he would not awaken though all this mess and was then was hit by in the back with the cutting curse by Beatrix Lestrange. _

_Hagrid fallowing a rotten smell and discovering the dead basilisk, going back later and getting some of the few bits of Basilisk scales, venom, bones, and fangs for Snape, to later find out the poison was killing him slowly. _

I left the pensive; Hagrid spent his last moments remembering his wife. I felt like and intruder on his peace. I can't help but think that he must have died happy.


End file.
